Kai kun no Tanjoubi
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: It's Kai's birthday and Hilary's got a special surprise for him...


Hiya, I did this ages ago and I found just now, so I thought I would put it up. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

"Blah" – talking  
'Blah' – thinking

**Kai-kun no Tanjoubi**

Kai lay there on the grass; his eyes closed feeling the warm rays of sunshine all over his body. He could feel the plush grass beneath him, and he smiled slightly. He knew that today was his birthday, but he didn't want the others to know, as he didn't want them to make a big deal out of it.

Kai sighed and sat up wondering why he couldn't spend his birthday happily with his family like normal people. But then he thought back to when he was younger during his stay at the abbey, he had never celebrated his birthday in there.

Kai stared into his lap, wishing that he could go and visit his parents' graves, like he usually did on his birthday. But this year he couldn't as they were in Russia and he was in Japan.

He again sighed before standing up, knowing that he had to get back to his apartment before Tala called. Otherwise he would be dead. His phone call also kind of cheered him up, as least he knew someone that cared about him enough to phone.

Once at his apartment he lay down on the sofa, wondering when Tala was going to call as he wanted to go train. He slightly smiled again, knowing that if the others knew he wanted to train on his birthday, they would think he was mad.

Hilary sat in her bedroom, panicking. As the others had told her only yesterday that it was Kai's birthday today, and she hadn't gotten him a present yet. She wanted to get something that he liked, in hope that he would notice her more. The brunette sighed before rushing out of her bedroom, then the house in the direction of the shopping centre.

Once there she traipsed around all the shops, hoping to see something that caught her eye, but she found nothing. Hilary collapsed on a bench outside the pet store and sighed, before looking at her watch knowing that she didn't have long left. A bark then caught her attention and caused her to turn round, she saw the pet store and that was then an idea struck her.

Hilary quickly raced in and raced out carrying a box with a few holes in it. She then quickly dashed off to two more shops before heading over to Tyson's house.

The brunette could see the decorations the moment she walked in the room, and wondered if they had gone overboard with them. Just then Tyson walked into the room followed by Max and Ray.

"Hey Hil, were have you been?" asked Tyson.

"Shopping," she replied.

"Cool, so what's in the box?" asked Max

Hilary pulled it back from their grasp, "You'll find out when Kai opens it," she replied and before leaving the room.

After she had wrapped it, she then helped Ray to make the cake. Soon after completing this task, her and Ray set out to go and get Kai.

Kai was about to get up when the phone run, making him jump. He quickly picked it up already knowing who it was.

"Hey Tala"

"Hey, how'd ya know it was me?"  
"Because you told me you were going to call on my birthday"

"Oh yea right. So Happy Birthday! What's it like being 19?"

"You should know, you're already 20."

"Yea well, I want to know how you feel."

"I don't really feel any different."  
"Okay, so have you done anything exciting today?"

"Tala, remember who's best friend you are and ask that question again."

"Oh yea right. Did you get my present yet?"

"No, what is it?"

"I can't tell you that otherwise it won't be a surprise."

"Okay when did you send it?"

"A couple of days ago."

"So it should get here today then"

"Yea, Kai are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea why?"

"I dunno, just being by yourself for you birthday. As well as not being here."

"I'm okay, don't worry about me. I guess it does feel a bit weird that I'm not in Russia right now, but I'm okay."

"Okay anyways I've got to go now. So see ya soon, hope you have a great day."

"Okay thanks, bye."

Kai sighed heavily as he put the phone down, before plopping back down on the sofa. But the sound of the doorbell had him on his feet again.

Kai wondered who it was, and hoped that it was the postman with him present from Tala, and not the others. As they would probably drag him to some restaurant for his birthday, that is if they had found out.

Kai opened it only to reveal Ray and Hilary.

"Hey Kai, we were just wondering where you were, as you weren't at training this morning," said Ray.

"Yea, and we was wondering if you'd like to come and train now?" asked Hilary.

Kai mentally sighed, relieved that they didn't know what today was. He then nodded before walking out with them, closing the door behind him.

Once they reached Tyson's Dojo he realized that inside was unusually quiet, and got a bit suspicious wondering what was really going on.

Kai opened the door only to reveal darkness, he suddenly felt Ray and Hilary push him from behind. Suddenly the lights turned on and out jumped Tyson and Max.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" They all shouted.

Kai stood there shocked, wondering how they figured out as he had never told any of them. Then it hit them that they had probably spoken to Tala.

"Kai, dude, say something," said Tyson the smile still on his face.

Kai looked round at all their happy faces; it then hit him that he was spending his birthday happily with his family.

"I, I don't know what to say," he replied, "Except how did you know it was my birthday?"

"Tala," they all said in unison, Kai just smiled silently thanking the red head.

"Thanks you guys," Kai said smiling, this caused them all to smile as well.

"No prob dude. It's just that you're always in Russia for your birthday and this year you're not so we wanted to spend it with you," explained Tyson, as Kai just nodded.

"Yea we just wanted to make your birthday happy, especially since this is your last year of being a teenager," added Max.

"Yea and another way to make you happier are presents," smiled Hilary, as they all then rushed off to get their gifts.

From Max Kai got the new Linkin Park CD; from Tyson he got new arm guards; from Ray he got a book on 'What to do now that you're 19!'; and from Hilary he was given a new scarf. But all the boys realized that Hilary's present looked a lot smaller than when she had brought it in, and wondered why.

Kai was thankful for all the presents he had received and left them to talk while he disappeared outside. Hilary saw him leave and knew that now was he chance, so she quickly got up and followed him.

As she stepped out on the veranda, she saw Kai standing at the end staring at something in the distance. She smiled, he looked so cute just standing there, and wondered why he hadn't told them that it was his birthday.

"Kai," the call of his name caused him to turn round to face her.

"Hi, Hil."

"Hey, how come you're out here?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just stuff."

Hilary nodded, "Kai how come you didn't tell us that today was your birthday?"

"…well, I guess that I didn't want you guys to make a big deal out if it. As well as that I usually just visit my parent's graves, remembering what a great time I had with them," he solemnly replied. "But now I'm glad that you found out as it wasn't that bad after all."

Hilary smiled, "You should remember your parents, but you shouldn't let it get you down as your parents wouldn't want you to be sad would they," she told him. Kai looked at her surprised before smiling and nodding. "Kai…here I hope you like this. Happy Birthday," she said.

Kai only just realized that she was carrying a medium sized cardboard box with a red ribbon tied around it. "But Hil, you've already given me my present."

"That was only part of it, here's the second part. Now go on open it," she said handing him the box.

Kai knelt down and undid the ribbon, and once that had come away a meow could be heard. This caused him to smile. Then a little head pushed the box open and meowed again. A little kitten leant against the side of the box, balancing on its hind legs; its black and white head just about peering over the edge of the box. Kai gently stroked its head, earning a purr from it.

"Thank you so much Hil, I don't know what to say."

"It's alright, I just saw it and knew you would love it. So I go it."

Kai then stood up and moved closer the brunette before hugging her, this surprised Hilary but she loved the feeling of him against her. As they slowly broke apart their faces were a bit too close to each others which caused them to blush. But Kai then moved towards her face as his lips pressed against hers, as they began their first kiss. Hilary's arms were around Kai's neck, while his were curled around her waist.

When they finally broke apart for air, they smiled at one another knowing that, that kiss had meant something to both of them.

"I, I love you Hil."

"I love you too Kai."

Just then Tyson, Max and Ray came outside holding a chocolate cake with nineteen candles on it, singing happy birthday. Hilary also joined in.

Kai blew out all the candles smiling when a meow caused then all to look down. He then picked up the kitten, who had probably meowed because she felt as though she was being left out. He then started to her again, earning another series of purrs.

"So that's what Hilary got you," said Tyson. Kai just nodded. The three boys then left to cut the cake, which left Hilary and Kai alone again.

"Thank you Hil."

"You've already said that Kai."

"I know I just felt like saying it again."

Kai then let the kitten jump from his arms to the box, before yet again moving close to Hilary. They again began to kiss, Hilary's arms once again round his neck, her hands disappearing into his hair. As Kai's arms were curled round her waist, his hands travelling up and down her back, the moonlight framing them.

"This has been the best birthday ever, thank you Hil," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and hugged him.

"No problem, I just wanted to make it special for you."

Awww, hope you all enjoyed.

Please R&R

Laters


End file.
